destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
POTF - Aura
Appearance: A short girl with blonde hair and green eyes, Aura does not look the part of the duelist she is. She wears unassuming clothing, and all her muscle is lean athletic muscle, and so well concealed. Greatest Strength: Aura's determination keeps her going long after many others Greatest Weakness: Her tendency towards honor has caused more than a little trouble Distinguishing Features: A small scar on her left cheek from a dueling accident A long scar going down her stomach from a close encounter with a blade on the junkyard. A bullet scar on her lower stomach from a well-placed round outside the "resort" A slashing scar down her neck from a rough encounter with some bugs from the worm ambush A long, angry red scar down her sword arm in a jagged pattern from a security droid's vibrating blade. An angry, snake shaped scar from a Security Droid carving its way across Aura's lower chest. A burn mark on her neck, from a nasty blast of electricity from the monstrous robot "Hooenoes" A large scar on her left shoulder and numerous smaller scars from an encounter with the various Hive beasts Details: Born to a wealthy, aristocratic family, Aura has had the best of life for quite some time. She grew up with servants to tend to her, the finest tutors to teach her, and the most qualified instructors to ensure she stayed in peak physical condition. Her father, James Kalstov, wanted nothing more than a well-groomed heir for his company, an interstellar transit corporation. Her mother wanted nothing more than a child to raise, a baby to love and pamper. In a way, they both got what they wanted, but it wasn't long before the lovable heiress became a rebellious teenager. In addition to learning the way of the sword, she was taught other ways of the refined noble-woman. One of her maids, Marie, taught her the ways of dance, particularly ballet. Aura, already athletic from her sabre training, quickly proved to possess the natural grace requiring of being a ballerina, as well as a duelist. Her relationship with Marie grew very close as a result of her close instruction, and through Marie Aura grew to know many of her maids and servants. The way of the sabre was taught to her by one of her instructors as part of the etiquette of being a noble. It was his encouragement that lead her to throw herself further and further into the way of the duelist. Her folks didn't like it, but in the end they couldn't stop their little girl. She went to tournaments, and fought on behalf of her father's company, bringing great credit to it. By age 27, she was a highly accomplished duelist, but her thirst for true adventure had taken over, and so she left her place in the traditional family home seeking adventure Description Summary: Amazing Eyeball Shielding Abilities & Balance (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sabreur) Passive Effect - Sabreur Allows the specialist to wield power sabres without penalties. Melee attacks made with sabres are decided by DEX rather than STR. Dueling Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sabreur) Rank 3+ Passive Effect - Sabreur Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with sabres. Tactics (Requires Level 1) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - War Tactics Increases the hero's Dexterity by +2. For every additional rank in this ability, add an additional +1 rather than +2. Tactics (Requires Level 1) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - War Tactics Increases the hero's Intelligence by +2. For every additional rank in this ability, add an additional +1 rather than +2. Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Armor Mastery Adds +1 armor if the specialist has Light Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, arblast, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Dueling 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1 Normal Attack Riposte (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, arblast, sabre, or lance weapon) Minor Action - Dueling - Interrupt 1 FP - Attack Ability Adds a buff of either bonus damage or armor to the specialist, decided by whether the specialist deals or receives damage first. This effect lasts until damage is dealt or received by the specialist; this effect can be stacked. +((0.1xDEX)) Damage +((0.1xDEX)) Armor Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped melee, arblast, sabre, or lance weapon) Major Action - Dueling 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Can be declared to deal either Piercing, Slashing, or Blunt damage if using a melee weapon. Can be declared to deal either PE, CE, KE, LE, DE, or TE damage if using a arblast, sabre, or lance weapon. Charge (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped sabre weapon) Major Action - Melee Martial Arts 2 FP - Attack Ability Make a movement into attacking range of an enemy. Make an attack roll. Inventory Daisabre (Requires 12 DEX) 2H Sabre - Left/Right Hand 70 Credits - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +3 Normal Attacks If the target has no shield left, deals +5 Damage. Deals LE Damage. Grenade Bundle of 15 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 150 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage Deals PE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range Pyro Grenades = Bundle of 12 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 15x5 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Deals CE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range. Deals an additional turn of damage to any targets hit by its original explosion. Enhanced Shield Layer (Requires 10 INT) Physical Energy Barrier - Shield 70 Credits - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +30 Shield Reduces damaged received to the shield layer from any PE sources by -1. Regenerates to half of maximum shield value, after combat. Selarmor Cap Light Armor - Helmet 20 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Armor Selarmor Light Armor - Armorwear 50 Credits - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +1 Armor Stamina Stimpak Set of 1 Stims Consumable - Other Equip 30 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Restores -10 Fatigue when used; one flask is consumed when used. Clothes 1x Shield Stims 3x Stamina Stims Zapgun = (Requires 5 ACC) (Requires EE ammo) 1H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 50 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage +2 Fatigue Damage (8 Range) If the target has no shield left, deals +2 Fatigue Damage. Battery Pack = (Requires an equipped EE melee or artillery weapon) EE Weapon - Ammunition 30 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Damage If the target has no shield left, deals +1 Damage and +1 Fatigue Warning - High Security Sign Exo Lambent Daisabre = (Requires 16 DEX) 2H Sabre - Left/Right Hand 410 Credits - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +4 Normal Attacks If the target has no shield left, deals +10 Damage. Deals LE Damage.